Pasir Putih
by relya schiffer
Summary: Mereka dipertemukan oleh hamparan pasir putih. Dan setelah sekian dekade berlalu, pasir putih kembali mempertemukan mereka. Dalam kondisi yang berbeda, dalam keadaan yang berbeda, dalam dimensi yang berbeda.  Untuk bleachvivafest,april: Hysteria Preamble.


**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**For Vivariation Festival II, April : Hysteria Preamble**

**Warning : Typo(s), Italic words mean past time**

**Happy reading, minna…^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Pasir Putih<strong>

**by**

**Relya Schiffer**

* * *

><p>Di mana pun bertebaran, mereka akan tetap berselimut warna yang sama.<p>

Putih…

Tak peduli di pantai yang sejuk atau di padang yang gersang. Di bumi, di bulan, maupun di sebuah dimensi bernama Hueco Mundo. Pasir putih akan tetap putih. Dan warna itu akan terus melekat pada dua pasang mata hijau yang telah dipertemukan olehnya.

.

.

.

_Sang Putri Raja berdiri anggun beralas pasir putih, lengkap dengan buih ombak yang menjilat tepi batas pantai . Gaun panjang indah dan elok melekat di tubuh semampainya. Seorang putri yang cantik, dengan rambut kuning tergerai berkibar disibak angin. Hiasan rambut bertahtakan berlian tak sanggup membuat mereka tenang. _

_Kesempurnaan fisik yang begitu menawan._

_Sepasang mata hijau cerah menatap tak berkedip pada kenyataan. Dua orang utusan kerajaan datang bersama dengan satu sosok lain yang tampak asing._

"_Baginda Raja yang telah memilihnya atas kemampuan bertarungnya yang hebat. Mulai sekarang, dialah yang akan menjadi pengawal pribadi Anda, Hallibel-hime-sama."_

_Sekali lagi, mata hijau cerah itu tak menunjukkan adanya keterkejutan. Tetap tenang. Namun dua kerjapan yang dilakukannya telah cukup menegaskan bahwa ia mampu bereaksi._

_Sebagai seorang putri tunggal dari kerajaan besar, ia sudah terbiasa dikawal. Hidupnya seperti manusia yang terbuat dari porselen. Mudah tergores, rentan hancur, atau dengan kata lain―lemah. _

_Oleh karena itu, semua orang di sekitarnya―dayang, pelayan, prajurit, dan seluruh elemen kerajaan―selalu memperlakukannya dengan manis. Termasuk pengawalnya terdahulu yang gugur lantaran melindunginya._

_Itulah momen yang begitu membekas, di mana untuk pertama kalinya, Sang Putri memahami arti pengorbanan secara nyata. Dapatkah dianggap pengalaman? Atau lebih tepat disebut kenyataan?_

_Tapi entah kenapa, yang satu ini berbeda. Mata emerald itu tampak tidak biasa. Sungguh, tidak seperti yang biasa ia tatap. Tak seperti sorotan yang biasa terpancar ke arahnya._

"_Perkenalkan dirimu pada Tuan Putri."_

_Sebuah perintah telah diberikan. Dan Sang Putri yakin, perintah itu akan dilakukan dengan baik. _

_Sosok pemuda berambut hitam berbalut pakaian putih, dengan sebilah pedang terselip di pinggang kiri. Dia membungkuk pada gadis muda di hadapannya. Tangan di depan dada, menunjukkan kesanggupan untuk mengabdi._

"_Terimalah hormat hamba, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Tia Hallibel-hime-sama…"_

_Mata hijau itu kembali mengerjap. Kali ini sekali, dengan gerakan anggun. Kesan pertama yang didapatkannya cukup baik. Karena itulah, pemiliknya tersenyum tipis. Pelan, telapak tangan pun terangkat dan dihadapkan kepada sosok yang masih membungkuk penuh hormat._

_Pemberian telah diterima._

"_Aku, Tia Hallibel, menerima hormatmu sebagai pengawal pribadiku, Ulquiorra Schiffer."_

_Dan dihadapan seluruh penghuni istana serta Sang Raja yang berkuasa, malam itu putri cantik telah meresmikan lembaran baru dalam babak dengan seseorang yang kelak akan mengisi sebagian besar waktunya.  
><em>

.

.

.

Ketika tetesan air jatuh di atas teksturnya yang tercerai, butiran pasir akan saling melekatan diri. Hanya butuh sesuatu―alasan―bagi mereka untuk tetap bersama. Mereka memang berwujud butiran halus yang sangat kecil, tak ada arti. Namun jika telah bersatu menjadi hamparan, tak ada satu pun yang tak mampu terkubur di dalamnya.

.

.

.

_Setiap anggota kerajaan memiliki hak untuk memilih oleh siapa ia akan dilindungi. Dan pelindung mereka adalah seseorang yang 'hanya akan' melindungi mereka. _

_Pengawal pribadi._

_Ksatria._

_Tak bisa dipungkiri, gelar 'Ksatria' merupakan kebanggaan tersendiri bagi setiap prajurit yang telah terpilih. Mereka akan selalu berada di samping siapa pun yang harus dilindungi. Menghindarkannya dari segala macam bentuk serangan. Menjaga keselamatannya. Selalu mendampingi kemana pun. Dengan kata lain, dekat._

_Menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu bersama―Sang Putri dan Ksatrianya._

_Seperti saat ini. Ketika Sang Putri tengah mengisi waktu sore dengan minum teh di taman istana, Sang Ksatria bersiaga di sebelahnya. Penuh dengan kewaspadaan._

"_Ulquiorra, maukah kau menjadi temanku?"_

_Sepasang zamrud hijau melebar ketika kalimat paling tidak masuk akal merangsek ke dalam indera pendengaran. Yang benar saja? Teman?_

_Otaknya masih sangat waras. Dia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindungi. Itulah yang akan dia lakukan sepanjang hidupnya. Dia akan mengabdikan seluruh waktu demi memenuhi tanggung jawab itu._

_Melindungi. Hanya melindungi. Tidak lebih. Dia tidak berhak berharap lebih. Dan dia juga tidak akan berharap lebih._

"_Maaf, Hallibel-hime-sama. Hamba tidak mengerti maksud Anda."_

_Namun berbeda dengan pihak yang dilindungi. Kedekatan telah membuat kepalanya memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih._

_Sang Putri jelita menyesap teh hangat dari cangkir. Jawaban datar sosok yang berdiri tegak beberapa meter dari tempatnya duduk itu telah diolah di dalam otaknya dengan sangat hati-hati. Dua pasang mata hijau pun berpandangan dalam keheningan._

"_Jangan berdiri di belakangku, karena itu membuatku tak bisa melihatmu. Jangan menunduk di hadapanku, kerena itu membuatku merasa kita berbeda."_

"_Hamba dan Anda memang berbeda, Hallibel-hime-sama." Terdengar penegasan dalam kata 'hime-sama' yang baru saja terucap. Seperti mempertegas posisi mereka._

_Sang Putri tergugu. Arogansi sebagai anak emas kerajaan membludak seketika. Bantahan tidak pernah ia terima. Setidaknya, kali ini ia ingin memperjuangkan arogansi itu. Dia membutuhkannya._

_Tidak, dia tidak bermaksud buruk. Hanya ingin mencairkan keformalan di antara dia dan ksatrianya. Tapi lantaran sosok pucat itu agak sulit untuk didekati―terkesan membangun tembok pembatas agar kesendiriannya tidak terusik―maka Sang Putri memilih caranya sendiri._

"_Kalau kau memang tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanku, maka anggaplah ini perintah. Aku memberi perintah kepadamu. Dan sebagai ksatriaku, kau harus melaksanakan apa yang aku perintahkan."_

_Mata emerald itu―untuk pertama kalinya―menyorotkan ketidakmengertian. Namun, lagi-lagi kesadaran akan arti pengabdian membuatnya mengangguk satu kali. Sebagai balasan, sosok jelita berbalut gaun kuning gading tersenyum senang._

_Senyuman di wajah cantiknya begitu indah. Tak sebanding dengan kebun mawar aneka warna yang mengelilinginya. Terpancar sebuah kelegaan yang tulus di dalam mata hijau cerah yang berbinar._

_Arogansi biasanya lahir dari ambisi. Namun, jika tak satu pun bagian dari sosok itu memancarkan ambisi, berarti permintaannya tadi bukanlah perwujudan kata arogan. Karena wajah cantik itu kini tengah membiaskan kebahagiaan._

_Atas apa?_

"_Mulai sekarang, kuperintahkan kepadamu. Berjalanlah sejajar denganku. Berbicaralah dengan menatap wajahku. Biarkan aku mengenal dirimu yang sebenarnya, Ksatriaku."_

_Sebuah ikatan telah terjalin._

"_Lintasi batas yang membedakan kita. Aku ingin kita lebih dekat, Ulquiorra Schiffer."_

_Satu lagi, tirai kehidupan telah dibuka._

_Ketika dua pasang mata hijau bertatapan, Sang Emerald mengalah untuk mematuhi perintah yang telah diberikan. Dia meletakkan tangannya di depan dada, lalu membungkuk hormat dengan khidmat._

"_Baik, Tia Hallibel-hime-sama."_

_Dan dibalik senyum senang Sang Putri Jelita, sebuah nota kehidupan telah ditandatangani._

.

.

.

Putih…

Satu dari sekian banyak warna yang mencerminkan kemurnian. Tegar karena tak membutuhkan gradasi lain untuk membentuk identitas diri.

Putih. Bersih. Suci.

Hingga tak ada satu pun yang berani menyentuh. Takut jika warna lain akan mengotorinya. Akan menghapus kemurnian yang terkandung di dalamnya. Hal senada itulah yang membuat Sang Putih kesepian. Dia terlanjur menyandang gelar 'sempurna'.

Hingga ia memutuskan untuk menyimpan kesendiriannya rapat-rapat. Menanti adanya sesuatu yang bisa mengakhiri kesendirian itu.

.

.

.

_Waktu berlalu cepat sejak Sang Putri dan Sang Ksatria membuat perjanjian. Benar, awalnya itu adalah perjanjian. Namun seiring dengan bergulirnya hari, perjanjian pun terlupakan._

_Pribadi Sang Putri mempesona hati beku Sang Ksatria. Dia yang tak pernah menerima kebaikan dalam pelatihan menjadi prajurit, tiba-tiba disuguhkan oleh kepedulian dari sosok yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Barak angkuh selama ia masih menjadi prajurit rendah, seketika terhapus oleh keramahan gadis jelita._

_Dia sadar, ia telah melintasi batas yang telah ditentukan kerajaan. Dan itu tak lagi atas dasar perintah. _

_Bukan. Kali ini, ia bertindak atas kemauannya sendiri. Termasuk saat ia mendengarkan celoteh Sang Putri tentang semua perihal kehidupannya di balik pilar-pilar megah istana._

"_Selama ini aku selalu kesepian. Tapi kehadiranmu telah menghapusnya. Terimakasih karena kau telah menemaniku, Ulquiorra."_

_Tubuh ramping dengan jubah putih masih berdiri tegak. Sebagai laki-laki, sebagai prajurit, sebagai seorang pelindung putri raja, tubuh seperti itu akan menimbulkan kesangsian. Mampukah seorang Ksatria melindungi Tuannya dengan tubuh seperti itu? Tidak tampak lemah, tapi tidak juga tampak kuat. Menyulitkan penilaian._

_Namun dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Jika kata-kata bebas terucap, maka yang ia butuhkan adalah memberikan bukti. Benar. Dia hanya perlu menunjukkan pembuktian. Bahwa tubuh rampingnya menyimpan kekuatan tersembunyi. Yang akan selalu ia gunakan untuk melindungi._

_Melindungi 'dia'._

"_Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk Anda, Hime-sama."_

_Hukum pancung pastilah telah menanti jika petinggi kerajaan tahu bahwa seorang prajurit mengucap kata 'Aku' untuk menunjukkan eksistensi dirinya. Dan peraturan―hukum―seolah tidak mampu melampaui jenjang kasta. Tidak. Bagi golongan prajurit kerajaan, sebutan 'Hamba' adalah mutlak. Ini juga berlaku bagi Ksatria sekalipun._

_Tapi kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur itu diucapkan dengan seluruh kesungguhan. Dan lagi, menggunakan 'Aku' adalah permintaan pribadi Sang Putri._

_Tubuh indah yang kali ini dibalut gaun hijau muda berenda menolehkan kepala. Dia tersenyum._

"_Aku senang kau yang dipilih menjadi pengawal pribadiku, Ulquiorra," dia berucap masih dengan tersenyum. Sampai ia kembali mengarahkan tatapannya pada hamparan laut luas pun ia masih tersenyum._

_Ini adalah kegiatan favoritnya. Berdiri memandang samudera dari tebing tinggi yang terjal. Dengan latar belakang megahnya istana, debur ombak sebagai simfoni penyerta. Dilengkapi kepakan burung laying-layang yang bermain dengan buih. Jika beruntung, matahari terbit dan tenggelam di batas horizon pun dapat terlihat. Dan perasaan ketika pasir putih menelisik pori-pori kulitnya, sungguh sulit dilukiskan. Karena pasir putih telah menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa baginya._

_Oh, tentu bukan itu saja. Masih ada lagi yang paling berpengaruh. Yaitu―_

"_Dan aku sangat bersyukur kita telah dipertemukan."_

―_dia._

_Sosok itu, sosok berpedang yang masih berdiri tegak itu. Dialah yang membuat Sang Putri merasa tenang. Nyaman. Sosok terdekatnya. Lebih dari keluarga yang selalu sibuk dengan urusan kerajaan. Mengetahui setiap jengkal sisi dirinya yang tak diketahui siapa pun. _

_Waktu yang telah mereka habiskan bersama seolah menjalin benang kasat matandi antara mereka. Mengikat dengan kuat. Tak terjangkau, selain oleh pihak yang terikat. Dan sekarang, saatnya untuk memproklamasikan kejujuran._

"_Kalau bisa, aku hanya ingin dilindungi olehmu. Aku ingin, hanya aku satu-satunya yang akan kau lindungi, Ulquiorra…"_

_Hening. Pernyataan lirih menguap begitu mudah. Namun makna yang terkandung justru semakin mengakar kuat._

"_Aku… sepertinya―"_

_Mata emerald yang menyorot dingin, suara datar yang terdengar tegas, rambut sehitam malam yang halus, wajah pucat tanpa ekspresi yang tak pernah tersenyum, pengabdian total. Di hadapan Poseidon Sang Penguasa Samudera, putri cantik harus mengakui kenyataan―perasaan yang telah ia rasakan sejak pertama kali bertemu._

_Dia terjebak dalam pesona kharismatik yang misterius itu, milik Ksatrianya sendiri. Dentuman di rongga dadanya begitu keras. Sementara sensasi panas terasa menjalari wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan keplanya yang pening, dan pandangannya yang agak berkunang. Seolah ribuan kembang api berletupan melingkupi dirinya._

_Jadi, inikah yang dinamakan malu-malu? Tapi Sang Putri tak ingin lagi berpikir. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan yang terpendam, membuatnya merasa sesak. Tanpa ia sadar, ekspresi sosok berambut hitam di belakangnya berubah total.  
><em>

"―_aku jatuh cinta padamu, Ksatriaku…"_

_Sepasang lengan kokoh―tanpa terdeteksi―melingkar di bahu mungil Sang Putri, secara protektif melindunginya dari terpaan angin. Menyusul kemudian satu suara berat berbisik lirih tepat diterima. Hela napas maskulin menyapu helaian berwarna kuning yang terurai sebatas punggung.  
><em>

"_Dan Anda cukup memberikan perintah kepadaku, Halibel-hime-sama."_

_Itu permintaan, atau tantangan?_

_Jauh di sudut hatinya, kebahagiaan tiada tara tengah membuncah. Putri Raja yang sedang memejamkan mata kini menyandarkan kepala pada bahu tegap di belakangnya._

_Cinta. Dia bisa merasakan cinta. Begitu indah hingga membuat dadanya dipenuhi oleh warna-warna cerah. Kebahagiaan._

_Sudah cukup. Ia tidak butuh apa-apa. Mungkin, hanya ingin waktu berhenti sekarang, di saat ia tenggelam dalam rengkuhan lengan seseorang yang dicintainya._

"_Jadilah Ksatriaku selalu, Ulquiorra Schiffer."_

_Sepasang mata zamrud yang masih terbuka tak lagi tampak dingin ketika tertutup. Dia tersenyum tipis. Sementara benaknya terbenam di antara helaian kuning lembut yang menggelitik wajah. Jadi, ini rasanya mencintai dan dicintai._

_Ya, dia juga berharap waktu berhenti. Setidaknya hingga sumpah yang ia ucapkan terjamin abadi._

"_Aku akan menjadi Ksatriamu selamanya, Tia Hallibel."_

_Jika perasaan adalah kesalahan, maka dua insan yang masih melekatkan tubuh itu telah menjadi korban dari keadaan. Karena jauh di lubuk hati masing-masing, mereka telah sadar benar._

_Melalui degupan jantung yang seirama, melalui tarikan napas yang senada, melalui aliran darah yang sekata, melalui hati yang mendendangkan perasaan serupa._

_Cinta tak pernah salah memilih. _

.

.

.

Pasir putih…

Begitu ringan. Sedikit hembusan angin akan mampu membuatnya beterbangan. Tersebar kemana pun angin membawa. Terdengar tidak konsisten, memang. Namun mereka sesungguhnya bukan terombang-ambing tanpa tujuan. Mereka hanya menerima kodrat sebagai benda halus tanpa beban.

Sebuah kebebasan.

.

.

.

_Sebentar mereka bertemu, sebentar mereka akrab._

_Sebentar mereka saling menghormati, berikutnya saling mencintai._

_Begitu mudahnya kertas kehidupan manusia ditulisi pemegang takdir. Itulah yang dirasakan bagi pemeluk cinta terlarang, salah satu dari cinta termanis di dunia. Beresiko, tentu saja. Dan isakan pedih sosok yang tengah bersimpuh di sisi peraduan membuat sosok lain yang berdiri di ambang pintu terpaku._

_Entah sudah berapa lama Sang Putri menangis. Wajahnya tampak sangat kacau. Mahkota cantik yang menghias rambut kuningnya telah tercerai berai. Mata hijau terangnya sembap, menyorot sendu. Begitu miris._

_Sang Ksatria melangkah pelan, menghampiri gadis belia itu. Tanpa kata-kata, ia memeluknya erat. Mencoba untuk mengurangi sedikut beban yang baru saja dijatuhkan. _

"_Kenapa?... Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kukenal?... Kenapa Ayahanda melarang aku mencintaimu?... Kenapa mereka tak bisa mengabulkan satu-satunya permintaanku untuk terus bersamamu, Ulquiorra?"_

_Tentu saja, tak ada cinta terlarang yang tak memiliki penghalang._

_Sang Ksatria bungkam. LIdahnya kelu, tenggorokannya kering, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ia hanya bisa membelai penuh sayang gadis di pelukannya. Pertanyaan seperti itu pun ingin ia teriakkan. Tapi apa daya, ia tak mampu._

_Dia ada di sana, saat gadis yang mecintainya mendeklarasikan cinta mereka pada Baginda Raja. Dia juga ada di sana, ketika cinta mereka dianggap sebagai suatu hal yang tak pantas, entah kenapa._

_Lalu dia ada di sana, ketika seorang pangeran dari kerajaan tetangga dititah sebagai calon suami bagi Sang Putri. Pernikahan politik, demi perluasan wilayah dan kepentingan kerajaan. Tak peduli bagaimana rupa perasaan pihak yang dipaksa menikah._

_Dan ia ada di sana, ketika Permaisuri memberinya pilihan agar melepaskan lencana kehormatan―lambang istimewa para Ksatria kerajaan―yang berarti berhenti menjadi pengawal pribadi Sang Putri Raja. Mengingkari janjinya yang disaksikan setiap buih ombak lautan dan ceceran pasir di tebing curam._

"_Aku hanya ingin bersamamu, Ulquiorra…"_

_Bisikan lirih penuh harap terdengar begitu menyayat. Tidak. Mereka tidak mungkin lagi dipisahkan. Hati mereka telah menyatu. Jiwa mereka telah berintegrasi dengan sempurna. Sudah tak ada lagi satu celah pun untuk saling melepaskan._

"_Begitu pun denganku, Tia…"_

_Perasaan lumrah gadis jelita itu begitu kuat. Pemuda yang mencintainya juga demikian. Pertautan bibir di antara tetesan air mata pun menumpahkan semua perasaan yang mereka rasakan. Kasih sayang, kepedihan, juga pertanyaan terhadap takdir yang tak berpihak. Sampai kemudian, mereka membuat keputusan krusial. _

_Memperjuangkan cinta bersama._

_Hingga mata-mata kerajaan mengetahui hal itu, dan Baginda Raja murka. Sebagai konsekuensi, hari pernikahan putrinya dipercepat. Sementara Sang Ksatria dijebloskan ke dalam penjara._

.

.

.

Jika pasir memiliki kemampuan untuk bicara, mereka pasti akan membongkar kisah yang tertulis dalam tiap butiran halus berwarna putih. Tentu, mereka akan mencoba mengurangi beban rahasia yang mereka bawa. Bertahun-tahun, berabad-abad, melintasi dimensi, menerobos pintu reinkarnasi. Pasir putih akan tetap menjadi pasir putih. Dan rahasia di dalamnya akan tetap menjadi rahasia.

Karena pasir hanya dapat membisu. Apa pun yang mereka saksikan, tak akan pernah bisa tertuang dalam kata-kata.

.

.

.

_Purnama terang bersinar temaram di langit. Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Sang Putri mengunjungi penjara istana. Dinding kelam berlumut sungguh tidak cocok jika bersanding dengan gaun sutera malam berlengan panjang. Juga tak pantas jika disamakan dengan seragam dua orang pengawal yang membayangi langkahnya. Mereka berhenti di salah satu sel, tempat seorang pemuda berambut hitam mendekam._

_Perjumpaan setelah dua minggu berpisah, harusnya menjadi pertemuan penuh cinta. Dihujani pelukan dan kerinduan. Namun tidak untuk mereka, Sang Putri dan Ksatrianya. Jeruji besi kukuh bahkan tak mengizinkan mereka untuk saling menautkan jemari._

"_Aku akan menikah dengan calon yang telah dipilihkan Ayahanda. Jadi, mulai sekarang, lupakan aku. Kau hanya prajurit rendah yang tak memiliki apa-apa. Tak mungkin kau bisa membahagiakan putri raja seperti diriku, Ulquiorra Schiffer."_

_Hanya dengan beberapa kalimat, ketajaman mata zamrud telah kembali. Pancaran hangat yang beberapa waktu lalu masih ada di sana, kini lenyap. Berganti dengan sorotan dingin. Terasa menusuk ketika dia berucap datar, tanpa emosi._

_Tak ada kesempatan untuk berdebat. Tak ada waktu untuk saling mempertanyakan. Karena sejak awal, mereka tidak berhasil membuka jalan. Hanya bergerak nekat menerobos celah yang kata-kata itu, tak hanya sanggup menghancurkan hati. Itu penghinaan. Dan salah satu kehebatannya adalah mencabik-cabik harga diri yang dihina.  
><em>

"_Jika itu maumu, Tia Hallibel."_

_Kata-kata itu tak berhasil menyulut murka Sang Putri. Justru penjaga tahanan merasa berang atas ketidaksopanan seorang prajurit kepada seorang putri kerajaan._

_CTARR!_

_Cambuk keras menghantam tubuh kurus yang masih dalam keadaan dirantai. Sang Putri membalikkan badan. Dengan mata terpejam, ia melangkah pergi. Sikapnya tampak angkuh. Jauh berbeda dengan jeritan tak terdengar yang melengking di sudut hatinya._

"_Jaga bicaramu, dasar manusia tak tahu diuntung! Beraninya kau bicara begitu pada Hallibel-hime-sama!"_

_CTARR!_

"_Cih, harusnya kau berterimakasih pada Baginda Raja yang tak langsung membunuhmu atas kelancanganmu ini!"_

_Dia hancur. Meskipun sosok yang sedang dicambuki itu tak meringis, dia tetap hancur. Saat melihat cinta di mata pemuda itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat buruk. Tidak ada kebencian karena penghinaan. Tidak ada kekecewaan karena dikhianati. Tidak ada apa-apa. _

_Kosong. Hampa._

_CTARR!_

_Suara cambukan yang terdengar kembali menyayat sanubari Sang Putri Jelita. Perih. Rintihannya terpendam bersama kebenaran yang terkubur. Karena jika pemuda tak bersalah itu tetap setia kepadanya, Baginda Raja akan menjatuhi hukuman mati. Dan Sang Putri tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kebahagiaannya boleh terenggut dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang pilihan ayahnya. Tapi sampai kapan pun, ia tak akan membiarkan ksatrianya mati sia-sia._

_Besok adalah hari pernikahannya. Dan besok pula ksatrianya akan dibebaskan._

_Biarlah hari itu datang sebagai hari pengorbanannya._

.

.

.

Paradoks monokrom menjadi hal paling menakjubkan dari dimensi kematian bernama Hueco Mundo. Langit malam yang hitam berefleksi dengan hamparan pasir putih. Sunyi. Sementara lengkungan sabit yang tergantung di langit tampak perkasa.

Di sana, jiwa yang terdampar akan berubah menjadi monster. Tak menemukan tempat peristirahatan yang tenang, dan akan terus hidup sebagai iblis. Golongan antagonis dalam peradaban.

Pasir putih menyimpan kisah tentang mereka, para jiwa yang tersesat. Saat mereka masih menjadi manusia. Saat mereka masih menjalani kehidupan di dunia. Bahkan saat mereka melalui proses menyakitkan yang mengubur jati diri. Hingga kemudian, dari transformasi itu, mereka berbalik memburu manusia.

Sebagai makhluk bernama Hollow.

.

.

.

_Kali ini tangisan Putri Raja tak lagi tertahan. Seluruh kamarnya berantakan. Peraduannya yang rapi habis terburai. Dia tak mau lagi mempertahankan kesan anggun yang selama ini terpatri dalam dirinya._

_Gadis muda berparas cantik, dengan sepasang mata hujau cerah yang berbinar. Terhias senyuman manis oleh bibir tipis dan rambut kuning sebahu yang lembut._

_Tidak. Dia sudah tidak mempedulikan semua itu. Gadis semampai, buah hati kesayangan Sang raja, telah mati. Putri jelita telah lenyap ditelan putus asa._

_Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam padanya?_

_Dia telah menikah. Dia telah menuruti perintah ayahnya. Dia telah memutuskan tali kasihnya dengan cara yang sangat tidak adil. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa setelah ia mengorbankan semua yang ia miliki―raganya, hidupnya, cintanya, kebahagiaannya―bahkan satu harapan kecilnya tetap tak bisa terpenuhi?_

_Dia hanya ingin pemuda itu hidup. Dia hanya ingin ksatrianya menemukan kebahagiaan baru dengan gadis lain. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa?_

_Kenapa mereka tetap membunuh sosok itu?_

_Sang Putri―ah, bukan. Dia bukan lagi putri. Dia hanya gadis menyedihkan. Tetap menderita meskipun telah berkorban segalanya. Dia meraung lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. Ia luapkan seluruh rasa sakit yang merajam setiap jengkal dirinya. Luka jiwa. Tangisan tak bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih baik._

_Dua orang pelayan di luar kamar hanya bisa bertatapan miris mendengar rintihan pedih Sang Putri. Sementara sang pemilik kamar tengah berurai air mata. Dengan langkah terseok ia menuju mata hijau itu kini tidak lagi cerah, ditengadahkan pada gumpalan awan putih di langit―mengadu. Lapisan bening di sana telah menjadi kabut, lalu pecah dan mengalir di pipi._

"_Maaf… Maafkan aku…"_

_Bisikan sesal telah mengakhiri segalanya._

_Sejak itu kepribadian Sang Putri berubah total. Ia tak lagi mudah tersenyum. Putri yang ramah menjadi pendiam dan dingin. Sosok yang gemar bersosialisasi kini lebih sering mengurung diri, atau berdiri di tepi pantai. Terpaku, dari pagi hingga senja. Membiarkan kulitnya yang putih terbakar terik matahari. Begitulah._

_Pasir putih telah menjadi saksi pertemuannya dengan satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai. Mereka hadir ketika pernyataan cinta terucap. Mereka pun juga menjadi saksi bagaimana sosok yang ditinggalkan tersiksa setelah kehilangan sosok yang meninggalkan._

_Ia tak lagi berminat untuk menjalani aktivitas sebagai anggota keluarga kerajaan, atau sebagai seorang istri. Karena baginya, tak ada arti menjadi Putri Raja tanpa Ksatria. Dia telah menganggap dirinya sebagai gadis malang._

_Ya. Gadis malang bergaun indah. Dengan kulit kecoklatan dan mata hijau terang yang dingin. Terkurung dalam kerangkeng bertopeng istana megah._

_Hingga di suatu senja, diam-diam dia keluar dari kekangan itu. Tujuannya tidak jauh. Hanya ke tempat favoritnya yang sudah lama terlupakan. Tempat penuh kenangan bersama seseorang. Tempat pertama kali ia menyatakan cinta, dan orang itu mengucap janji setia._

_Sang Gadis Malang telah menjatuhkan pilihan. Deru angin laut menerpa wajahnya, membuat rambut kuning panjang yang kini selalu terikat tersibak keras. Tanpa berkedip sedikit pun ia mengepalkan tangan._

_Sudah cukup. Dia sudah cukup banyak berkorban. Bahkan karena pengorbanannya, pemuda yang ia cintai mati dalam kesalahpahaman, kehampaan. Dia tak mau jadi boneka istana. Tak ada yang bisa memaksanya kali ini. Tidak ada. Karena ini yang terakhir._

_Bersama dengan datangnya gelombang yang siap menghantam sisi tebing, gadis itu memejamkan mata. Bersama dengan bantuan angin yang menerpa, tubuh semampainya pun melayang. Dan bersama dengan bantuan gravitasi yang membawanya meluncur ke bawah, ia berusaha melupakan semua hal yang pernah terjadi._

_Pengorbanan yang terakhir, adalah dirinya sendiri._

.

.

.

Di padang gersang berlapis hamparan pasir putih, sebuah kastil megah dengan warna senada berdiri kokoh. Begitu menawan dan perkasa. Pendirinya―seseorang bernama Sousuke Aizen―membangun simbol kuasa dengan segenap kekuatan dan kelicikan yang ia miliki.

Dan istana itu, Las Noches, dilindungi oleh sepuluh tentara pilihan―Hollow setingkat Vasto Lorde. Makhluk dari dunia kematian berkekuatan besar itu dikenal dengan sebutan Espada. Eksistensi mereka adalah untuk mengabdi kepada Sang Penguasa. Mendedikasikan setiap jengkal keberadaan mereka untuk mewujudkan ambisi Sang Pencipta.

Mereka dibangkitkan setelah terhempas dalam dimensi bernama Hueco Mundo. Mereka dibebaskan dari hal yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan. Hanya dibekali dengan sedikit rasa yang tertinggal ketika mereka mati, sebagai aspek masing-masing.

Ketika para Espada-nya tengah berlatih di tengah gurun pasir Hueco Mundo, Sousuke Aizen tersenyum jumawa. Senyum menawan yang memiliki tipu daya total. Mata coklatnya berkilat ketika melihat dua dari tentaranya berdiri berdampingan.

Kedua sosok ber-hakama itu saling diam, mengawasi pertarungan antara Espada keenam dan Espada kelima yang begitu yang mereka lakukan hanyalah latihan belaka. Mereka tidak peduli satu sama lain. Jika diperintahkan untuk saling membunuh pun, mereka tak akan menolak.

Tidak. Aizen tidak akan memperingatan mereka untuk tidak saling membunuh. Dia bisa mencari pengganti. Begitu mudah, seperti membalikkan telapak tangan.

Sekali lagi, mata Aizen tertuju pada sosok berambut kuning dan sosok bermata zamrud yang tetap bungkam. Dalam hati, pria berambut coklat itu tersenyum kecil.

Pengorbanan dan kehampaan.

Dia tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang rahasia kecilnya. Tentang fakta bahwa ia―melalui _hogyouku_―dapat mengetahui masa lalu setiap tentaranya dengan sangat jelas. Emosi, perasaan, atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan sisi manusia tidak diperlukan di sini. Yang ia butuhkan hanya pengabdian mereka. Itu saja, cukup.

Biar seluruh masa lalu sebagai manusia, juga latar belakang dari aspek kematian masing-masing, disimpan rapi oleh butiran halus yang melapisi Hueco Mundo.

.

.

.

Mereka dipertemukan oleh hamparan pasir putih. Dan setelah sekian dekade berlalu, pasir putih kembali mempertemukan mereka. Dalam kondisi yang berbeda, dalam keadaan yang berbeda, dalam dimensi yang berbeda.

Karena saat ini, mereka telah menjadi sosok yang berbeda…

* * *

><p>#OWARI#<p>

* * *

><p>Uuhhh, nervous! Pertama kali ikutan BVF.. .T.T<p>

Yah, mungkin ini gaje, abal, OOC, dan membingungkan. Tapi harapanku Cuma dua.

1. Semoga sesuai dengan tema bulan april : Hysteria Preamble.

2. Semoga para readers terhibur dengan fic ini.

Speachless. Lemparkan cacian, kritik, saran, dan pertanyaan ke kotak ripyu, minna. Arigatou gozaimasu...^^


End file.
